Powerless to resist
by ashes2ashes09
Summary: Sesshomaru asks Rin to be his. Guess what her answer is. LEMON. Just a bunch of PWP. It's good so please read.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. This is my first story in about two years and I hope you all enjoy it. It starts off with Lemony Content so if you don't like it, you still have a chance to turn back._

_In my story, Rin is about eighteen or so and Sesshomaru has both arms. They have had a relationship for a while but this is their first time having sex._

_Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Powerless to resist**

_'I love him. Oh Kami, I love him so much.'_

_**As she stood on the shimmering, cream colored balcony and looked into the moon, it's luminescent glow shining on the castle grounds of her home, she thought to herself. **_

_**Her mind was jumbled, moving a mile a minute, trying to keep her thoughts in order so she could think. Not of the villagers who so trustingly put their lives in hers and her Lords hands everyday. She didn't think of Inuyasha or Kagome who had made there life together after Naraku was destroyed. Her parents were usually always in her thoughts. '**__Are they watching over her, are they proud of her'__**, but not tonight. **_

_**No, tonight she thought of Sesshomaru. The dangerously strong and devastatingly handsome youkai who had given her life, love, and family had just asked her that evening to be his life mate. Her lord and savior who had given her a home and something to live for had taken her delicate hand into his large one at the dinner table and asked for her hand in marriage. **_

_'But it is more than that.'__** she thought. Marriage isn't even close to what he wants from her. **_

_**Inu youkais mate for life. Your spirits become entwined together and your auras unite. You become one physically and mentally and she doesn't know if she is ready for that.**_

_**She has no doubt in her mind that she loves him. She has been in love **_

_**with him since she was twelve years old. The way his arms lock around her tight when they embrace. The way his hair smells, the way his eyes change colors with his moods. **_

_**She can always tell when he is angry by the way his eyes become shadowed and flash with amber. When he is happy, his eyes light up and become so golden that it reminds her of staring into the sun. And when he is aroused. Oh. His eyes go dark and hot and even though she knows that he would never hurt her, she can't help but feel that she isn't entirely safe. **_

_**And she loves it.**_

_**She loves the way he kisses her. His luscious lips sliding over hers again and again, going deeper and deeper like they have all the time in the world. Sesshomaru kisses like he fights. He knows that he is in control as he explores her mouth with his tongue and he won't accept anything more than her complete and willing submission.**_

_**"Kami" she whispers aloud and she trails a hand over her breast and rests it back on the balcony. **__'I'm getting wet just thinking about him.'_

_**She can feel her nipples harden as the light breeze blows her long, flowing dark hair away from her face. The kimono that she wore fluttered around her knees and slipped off her left shoulder reveling the soft, creamy, milky white skin of her neck. She shivered but not because of the wind. It was something else.**_

_**"Rin."**_

_**She sensed him behind her and when his strong arms came around her waist , pulling her against his chest, she melted into him.**_

_**"Sessh." she whispered.**_

_**He growled lightly as he nuzzled her neck. He could smell her arousal as soon as he walked into the door. She drove him crazy and he planned on showing her just how crazy she made him.**_

_**"Sesshy." she whined as he sucked on her neck. His fangs grazed her flesh and made her moan over and over. One hand wound around the back of his neck and the other clutched the balcony in a death grip, turning her knuckles white. When she tried to turn toward him, he kept her still. He wasn't done.**_

_**"I... I." she breathed, trying to get the words out. She felt weak. If it wasn't for his strong arms holding her around the waist, she would have clasped in a heap on the hard ground. **__'Kami, look what he does to me.'_

_**"Sessh." she moaned, smiling. "Wait."**_

_**"What for?" he growled into her neck. She had never denied him before and he was dammed if she was going to start now.**_

_**"Because, I have something to say to you."**_

_**"Fine." he sighed as his lips paused on her neck and his arms loosened around her waist. He kept his hands on her hips as she turned toward him.**_

_**"But make it quick. I have something I have to take care of." One of his hands slipped down to her ass and squeezed. She laughed as she batted his hands away."I'm serious." **_

_**"I....um...." She didn't know where to begin. His kisses had jumbled her thoughts and the speech she had planed before he came back to their room was gone. Sesshomaru definitely wasn't helping the situation. The way he was staring at her made her nervous and she continued to stutter.**_

_**His face became serious as he watched her struggle with words. One of his hands journeyed from her hip to her stomach, over the roundness of her breast, up the slender column of her neck until it reached her cheek.**_

_**"What is it Rin." he asked as his thumb caressed the blush that stained her cheek.**_

_**She looked up at him through her lashes and started to speak.**_

_**"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.**_

_**"Yes?" he asked as he touched his forehead to hers. **_

_**"I love you." she sighed. "I love you so much." She let her head fall on his chest and her eyes slid closed, taking in his scent.**_

_**"And?" he implied with an eyebrow lift, confused. He knew how much she cared for him. He felt the exact same way. Where was she going with this?**_

_**"And, I want to....um..." she hesitated. She didn't know what approach to take so she just blurted it out. "I want to be your mate." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, letting him know how serious she was. How much she wanted him. **_

_**When his eyes became hot and his hands tightened on her waist, she felt herself grow wetter, her skin grow hotter. They both stood there, lost in eachothers eyes, feeling the love and the lust start to take over.**_

_**Sesshomaru's hand skimmed up her back and fisted in her hair, pulling her head back so her neck was bared to him in the ultimate stance of submission.**_

_**"You know Rin.." he whispered, his breath puffing hotly against her ear. "If I take you, you'll be mine. No one else will ever be able to have you." **_

_**He pushed his hardness against her to prove his point, letting his other hand take hold of her breast. Her breath left her in a rush and her legs buckled. The only thing that was keeping her up was him. The only thing that ever kept her up was him.**_

_**"I don't want anyone else." She gasped when he nipped her neck."I just want you."**_

_**He growled in approval when her hands wound around his neck and she pulled his face up to hers, crashing her lips to his. He let her dominate the kiss at first, moaning when her tongue stroked his.**_

_**When the tip of her tongue caught his fangs, her blood an aphrodisiac in his mouth, that's when he lost it. He dove into the kiss as his hands grasped the bottom of her thighs so he could lift her into the air. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as her mouth yielded to his assault. **_

_**He ravished her with his tongue as he dug his claws into her hips, thrusting her center against his, grazing her clit in the process.**_

_**"Sessh." she sobbed, tearing her mouth from his so she could breathe. His kisses still didn't let up. Instead he just attacked her neck, groaning when her legs tightened around him and her hips moved against his with the tempo he created.**_

_**She tried to keep up. To find some semblance of control but in the end she just fell limp against him as he carried her into their chambers. With him, she was powerless to resist.**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_So, I hope you all liked it. Yes there is going to be another chapter so don't fear. I'm working on it now and it's a lemon! Hot Hot Hot!_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think but_

_please, no flames. You are welcome to give me tips or advice about something you didn't like. I make mistakes just like everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello. I'm so sorry this took so long to write but I had no idea how busy I was going to be. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's a LEMON. Thanks so much for the reviews! My heart swelled up whenever I got one. _

_Well, On to the last chapter and the lemon. Hope you like._

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Powerless to resist**

The night air was hot, its warmth penetrating everything it came into contact with. The only relief to the humidity was the cool breeze sweeping across the lands.

It swept through the forest, tangling through the trees and brushing across the little critters as they slept. It sailed through the villages, moving through the houses and fields.

No one could see this wind but they felt it's touch. Some felt it through their hair and others felt it on their clothes and skin. Some didn't even feel it at all, to rapped up in something else to notice.

Some didn't give one thought to the wind as it came through their open balcony door, rustling their curtains and blowing out some of the candles that lit up the entire room. It weaved it's way across the floor and brushed against the two bodies kissing passionately at the foot of the bed.

The man felt it when it swept up his long, silver hair. The woman noticed too when it blew the sleeves of her kimono, turning her nipples instantly hard.

When the breeze dissolved, the two bodies fell on the bed and continued without a second thought.

"Sesshomaru." the raven haired woman whimpered, tugging on her demon lover's hair when his lips descended on the flesh of her collar. She felt his claws tracing up her legs, sneaking under the silk of her kimono to grasp the skin of her creamy thighs and pull them higher on his hips. She could feel him hot and hard under his hakama as she ground her center into him, making him groan her name.

Needing more contact with him, she brought her hands up to his bare chest, feeling and exploring the planes of his hard muscles, tracing the magenta strips on his hips. She knew that his markings were sensitive.

The growl he gave was her response.

"Rin." he groaned lightly, sucking on the sweet spot on her neck. He couldn't wait to mark her there.

For years he had wanted to make her his but he knew she wasn't ready then. So many times he had to stop himself from bending her over the nearest available surface every time he got a glimpse of that curvaceous body. The beast inside him raged and howled for him to take her but he wouldn't. He has and will always let her set the pace for their relationship.

Except for times like this.

Times when she is under him, wanting him, needing him. When she is practically begging for him. He lifted his head up from the valley between her breasts, looking at her face when he heard her say his name again in pleasure. Her head was back, neck bared, pink lips parted in a moan.

He watched as her chocolate brown eyes opened slowly and looked down at him, her hair a dark halo on the pillow under her head.

"Sessh." she panted impatiently, grabbing his hand from her thigh and bringing it up her body to cup it over her breast.

"You can stop treating me like glass." she demanded, kneading her breast with his hand. "I'm not going to break."

The look in his eyes spoke volumes. The little flecks of gold in his pupils began to fade and dark red rushed in to take it's place. The little control he still had left was gone and the demon inside him growled with possessive relief.

If his bitch wanted it rough, he'll give her rough.

With that thought, he claimed her lips with his, steeling the breath right out of her lungs. His tongue didn't ask for entrance, just demanded it with one stroke. His lips were hot and hard as he angled his head to go deeper, tasting the depth of her mouth.

When both his hands curved hard around her breasts and his tongue continued to destroy her, she knew that Kami couldn't save her now.

Honestly though, she didn't care.

She felt him give her kimono a tug and herd the loud rip as he shredded it down the middle, leaving her naked and vulnerable to his gaze. The growl he gave followed the long drawn out moan that came from the core of her throat when his lips took hold of a full breast and started to suckle.

She arched her back and cried out in a mixer between pleasure and pain when his fangs pierced her, sinking into the skin around her beaded nipple, making her bleed. Winding her hands in his hair she let him drink her, pleading and begging for him not to stop when he sucked the other breast into his mouth and bit down lightly, marking her.

He sucked hard on the bite, growling when her sweet blood flooded his mouth and touched his tongue. Pulling his head back, he looked down at her, torturing himself with the sight of her, loving the contrast of her dark blood on her milk white skin. It made him harder knowing that he put them there.

He felt her hips buck and heard her whine when he brought his head back down to each of her mounds and licked the wounds clean, leaving no trace of blood. Only a set of fangs marks on each of her nipples.

"Stop teasing me Sessh." she pleaded desperately, her nails digging into his biceps.

"Who's teasing Love?"

With clever and talented hands, he touched her center softly, spreading her wetness up and down her soaked core. He entered her slowly with the tip of his finger, mindful of his claws while his tongue journeyed her body. He knew that she was inexperience and had never been with a man before and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.

So he used his lips to ravish but took a more lazy approach with his hands, caressing and teasing her until she was withering beneath him, saying his name over and over.

He added another finger after the first, scissoring them and thrusting gently, opening her little by little, letting her get used to the feel of something inside her. His thumb passed over her clit again and again, keeping tempo with the thrust of his fingers.

"Yes." she breathed, her body heating up even more. Her orgasm was slowly building and she was quickly becoming impatient with the pace he was setting.

"Faster Sesshomaru. I want it, please."

He chuckled in male pride. She was desperate for him.

Wanting to tease her even more, her slowed the pace of his fingers and put a tiny bit of pressure on her clit, making her feel him.

With a whine of pure passion, she wove a hand through his hair and used the other to grab a hold of his hand- the one that was not currently buried inside her- and brought it up to her lips, sucking his index finger into her mouth, looking him straight in the eyes when she did so.

"Rin." he groaned longingly, his eyes flashing. He separated the lips of her swollen pussy to get more access to her, stroking his finger up and down her clitoris. "You don't know how you affect me woman."

She took his finger out of her mouth only long enough to give him a reply.

"Please Sessh, put your hands on me."

"I'm inside you. Rin" he muttered intensely, curling his fingers on an inward thrust, catching her sweet spot.

She practically screamed from the pleasure of it, never feeling anything like this before. She tightened her fingers in his hair and yanked his mouth to hers, kissing him long, slow and deep.

He caught that spot inside her again and rubbed it roughly, not letting up until he felt her tense.

Her mouth became slack and her legs started to tremble. He felt her nails cut into his shoulders as her body bowed violently, arching into him, arching for him.

With one last pass over her clit, she was done. She flew over the edge of the cliff as her body tightened and the moans poured out of her mouth. He watched her, fascinated when her rich brown eyes turned glossy and cloudy as she came.

The intensity of her orgasm left her breathless and limp. She barley realized that Sesshomaru's fingers left her but he was still circling her clit with his wet finger, milking the last of her orgasm, making it last until all the spasms were gone.

When she opened her eyes, his face was right above her, his eyes smoldering. He leaned down and gave her a quick, wet kiss before he rolled off of her and stood from the bed.

Her arousal assaulted his nose, destroying his control. He wanted to taste her so badly but he couldn't take anymore. He had to be inside he now.

Her climax had left him rock hard and desperate to mate.

With amber eyes dark and alert, he disrobed before her, watching her reaction and getting pleasure when her scent spiked drastically at the mere sight of him.

He watched her eyes widen a little when his cock sprang forth and stood at attention, the tip curving towards his stomach. As he walked back to the bed, her scent changed. She was still deeply aroused and ready to mate but something else was there that wasn't there before.

Fear.

As he got on the bed, he growled in approval when she opened her legs wide for him, letting him settle comfortably between her thighs. He ran his hands up and down her sides as he brought his head down to kiss her softly, a wave of protectiveness washing over him.

"Sesshomaru." she sighed as he licked at her chin. "I love you."

"As I love you Rin." he replied, their tongues tangling again.

After he got done mapping out the inside of her mouth, he nosed his way into her neck, licking a long stripe along the place where his mark would lay.

"Are you sure Koi?" he asked, placing a possessive hand on her hip and the other on her breast, pinching the mark he had already made.

"I'm positive Sessh." She smiled up at him and bared her neck in the form of ultimate submission, showing him how much she trusted him.

Growling, he nipped her neck and kissed her again. She was absolutely amazing and tonight, she would be his.

While kissing her senseless, he brought his hand down to massage her clit and keep her wet as he used his other hand to grasp his shaft and slowly start to enter her. When the head of his penis slid smoothly in her he felt her start to tense.

"I understand that it pains you Rin but you have to relax." he whispered huskily, nuzzling his nose in her hair, trying to calm her while trying to calm himself as well. The more he pushed in the tighter she became and he knew that he couldn't loose control. Not the first time. The repercussions could be dangerous.

Finally, he felt it. Her barrier. With a quick, smooth roll of his hips he broke it and was now buried to the hilt inside her.

"Ah!" she gasped quietly, squeezing the muscles of his biceps. She could feel every inch of him inside her and it was more painful than she thought. It also didn't help that he was rather well endowed. Extremely well endowed she noticed. When he began rubbing circles on her clit again and kissing and sucking her neck, her body started to relax.

The pain that was throbbing just seconds ago was becoming just a dull ache that she barley even felt. She was to focused on the feeling of fullness. She felt the head of his cock deep within her and the opening of her core was stretched tight around the base of his shaft. Kami, it felt fantastic.

Wanting to experiment with this new found sensation, she tightened her inner muscles around him and moaned, loving the way he seemed to stroke every nerve inside her without even moving.

His reaction was instantaneous. Without giving her time to adjust he brought his hips back and slammed himself into her, groaning when the muscles of her cunt tightened deliciously around him.

She gasped but this time it wasn't because of the pain. When he pulled out and thrust hard into her again, she almost wept.

"Sess..oo." The moan got stuck in her throat when he lifted her legs high on his shoulders and began to ride.

Every single thrust jarred her body and jumbled her mind. She tried to talk to him, tell him how good he was making her feel but all that came out were moans and high pitched wails.

She pried her hands up from their death grip on the sheets and slammed her fists into his chest, digging her nails into the muscles of his stomach, trying to find something to hold onto.

"Sesshomaru! Kami!" she screamed when the head of his dick attacked that spot deep within her, hitting it three times in a row, making her toes curl over his shoulders.

Using his speed, he pushed her knees into her chest and pounded her, making the headboard smack violently against the wall.

Oh, she felt so good. She was almost there. She could tell he was close to by the way his sharp talons tore at her thighs and hips and the way his mouth never left her skin.

His groans were loud in her ear and his cock was swelling inside her. She just needed a little more.

Winding her fingers through his hair, she brought his ear to her lips and licked it, sucking the lobe in her mouth.

"Please Sesshomaru. More." The demand was barley a whisper but he heard her. And he obeyed.

With strong and clever hands, he flipped her onto her knees, and plunged. With this angle, he got deeper and gained access into the depth of her body.

He grabbed a fist full of luscious dark hair and pulled her head back, baring her neck in the ultimate sign of submission as he took her.

"Submit!" he yelled huskily, his fangs extending and his eyes bleeding red. The bed shook the whole room and the servants in the castle started to worry.

"Sessh! Oh Sessh!" She screamed, her hands holding onto the sheets tightly, tiny drops of perspiration sliding down her face. Her stomach started to quiver and her thighs started to shake. She tried to fuck back onto him but he was to fast, his pace was to brutal. She was completely at his mercy.

"Submit Bitch!" he roared, grabbing her hips in a death grip and pulled her back to meet him, making her match him stroke for stroke.

With the little coherency she had left, she brought her neck to the side, baring it to him, submitting in the most intimate way. First she let him have her heart. Then her body and now, she was letting him have her soul.

With one last hard thrust, his orgasm over took him and those honey colored amber eyes of his went blind. His sharp talons bit deep into the flesh of her hips and his fangs extended as he roared, sinking them into her neck, marking her forever his.

His semen splashed thick inside her as her walls tightened painfully around him, greedily milking the last of his release as she rode out the last of her own.

He caught her in mid air as her arms gave out on her and brought her to her side, his teeth still in her shoulder. Both of their orgasms were still coasting through their bodies as the aftershocks left them sensitive and full of new sensations.

With one last lick to her shoulder, he pulled out of her, taking care not to separate them to fast, knowing that she was sore from his rough handling.

When her breathing calmed and her heart rate dropped, he brought her closer to him, bringing her back to his chest, nuzzling his mark on her neck.

She sighed in dreamy pleasure as the exhausting events started to take their toll and her eyes started to droop closed. She was safe and warm and loved and right now, nothing else mattered.

"Love you Sesshy." she whispered on the edge of sleep, snuggling back into him.

"I love you too, Rin. Mate."

She was his now. In this bed, in this castle, in this world. She was his and his only and no one was going to take her away from him.

With her, he was powerless to resist.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Well? What did you think? Send me reviews but no flames or hurtful remarks. Thanks for reading. ;)_


End file.
